Waking
by MamaMeu
Summary: Waking is a first person view from Jade Harley about being Grimbark as well as "waking up" from being Grimbark. JadexDave. WARNING: Feels will be crushed. I do not own Homestuck or it's characters.


Author's Note:

Okay so this was just a quick thing I came up with. It's stupid and sad but I like it so shoosh. Basically this is a strife between Dave and GrimbarkJade but from her point of view. The italicized typing is regular Jade (the one we like) and the nonitalicized is Grimbark Jade (the one we don't like).

Enjoy.

_I blink only to awaken to pure darkness. It is cold, so violently cold. Where am I? Pain. Pain is all I feel in this god awful moment. No, there is something else there. Hate. Hate is there and it mingles along with pain in a tangled and deadly dance. Why do I feel like this? Far far away I can hear their voices calling out to me and asking me to awaken but my eyes seemed glued shut. Loudest of all is his voice. Oh how I've missed him. He keeps saying something, I feel like it's something important but I can't be sure. Everything sounds so garbled._

"JADE SNAP OUT OF IT!" _That one hurt. His voice, it sounds so angry with me, so fearful, what did I do? I feel like I'm swimming through molasses. Everything is slow and muffled…_

"Harley I know you're in there! Don't do this!" Dave holds the handle of the ancient swords so tightly that his knuckles turn white as he stares at me with those eyes filled with terror. How cute. He's scared. He should be.

A snarl escapes my lips as bright green flows about my body pulsating with its own terrible energy. This is for everything he did to me. This is for all those stupid words of his that made me think I had a chance. This is for him thinking he could break my heart. Growling I pull back and swing forward coming in fast with the sword as a flash of color slices the air. I am fast, but not fast enough. Suddenly he is behind my, his blade before me and at my throat.

"Jade stop!"

_How long have I been asleep this time? I could have sworn just a few minutes ago I was rescuing those kids from something… I must have gone back to the ship for a quick nap afterwards. I need to wake up. I've probably been asleep far too long. There is so much to do…_

"Jade please…" He's practically begging as he holds me at bay.

Scoffing I fade away only to appear before him in a bright burst. This strife is over. In the end the empress will prevail. So therefore I must win. Snapping my teeth I jump coming at him with my sword of silliness only to appear behind him moments afterwards. Despite his dark glasses I can see his red eyes wide with fear as he knows what is about to happen but is too respond…

_There is something that sounds like fabric ripping… but it feels like my heart breaking. There is a loud scream and then only darkness. I feel afraid. So afraid. I can feel my heart breaking. Why is this? God it's so cold here I have to wonder if perhaps I'm not asleep anymore. Perhaps I'm dead. If so death is rather boring though. Trying to move my fingertips I inwardly sigh unable to actually do so. _

_I want to wake up. _

_It all seems so dreadfully far away…_

_The first thing I see is red. So much red. To be honest I can't even actually see the true shade of the red only that there is red. The back of my eyelids seem to be stained with it, whatever it is. It's quiet again. I think I preferred the muffled words of friends. At least then I would know I'm not alone…_

_I'm unsure how much time has passed. It feels like hours but it could only have been minutes after all. I can finally smell though, and almost wish I couldn't. I want to throw up. It smells like rust and salt and it's everywhere including my own body. I can feel my clothes and hair clinging to my body like sea salt and they're drowned in that god awful smell. The air about me even has its own feeling now. It feels like death itself…_

_I've counted at least two hours now. I can finally move. It's weak but at least it's something. I want to run away though. I can't open my eyes but that doesn't matter. As long as I can move though I can run from whatever is causing this horrid feeling within me and into the arms of those I love. In the two hours I've counted I've also decided that it's about time I told him how I feel about him. Why should I wait? After all any moment could be our last..._

_Three hours and counting…_

_My body shoots up and I gasp for breath as my eyes open. Air. I can feel the air fill my lungs and it makes me want to smile, yet something is holding that smile back. The air tastes of death. Reeks of hate. Swallowing slowly I look about the room before me. The grey walls are splattered and the floor is soaked in a dark crimson colour._

_Is that mine? Was I injured…_

_I can feel my hair and clothes stick to me. Pulling up my hands palm first I realized I am completely drenched in this god awful stuff. My heart begins to pound and I know somewhere deep down I know the true answer. I don't want to know though. I want to panic. I want to run away and scream and yet I feel like cement in this spot of doom. What happened…_

My eyes turned white as I growled loudly behind him. His movements are weak and to slow but I can see the look of desperation in his eyes as he slowly turns his head to look at me in horror as my sword shoves into his backside and momentarily afterward I scream.

His eyes roll back until only blankness is there. Red burst from him and upon my own face and hair. His lip drips with one slow drop and as I stand there screaming the pain spreads into his clothes. Letting go and stepping back I stare at my death stained hands in horror before turning and bursting into a run. Black follows me. Darkness covers me. And suddenly there is nothing but emptiness…

_Clumsily getting to my feet and running back. No, I wouldn't have done that to him… I wouldn't have done that to anyone… I panic inwardly until my eyes settle on the crumpled and broken form on the ground making me want to scream. How was that a heroic death… That couldn't have been a heroic death…was it? I shake my head and slowly walk over before falling to my knees and into the pool of life that surrounds him. "No…" I mumble tearfully and oh so broken as my shaking hand reaches out to brush back the blonde hair from his face._

_I've always wanted to do that. Reach out and touch him that way. Somehow though this motion only makes me sick. Gently lifting his head into my lap I struggle not to vomit at its lifeless lolling. I sit there, for maybe another good hour running my fingers through his hair. Nothing else matters here. Not Jack or the others. All that matters is him._

_His glasses lay on the floor cracked and crumpled and as I bite my trembling lip I numbly reach out a grasp them. A silent tear rolls down my cheek and splatter their reflection. Slipping them back onto his face a broken sob leaves my lips. "It'll be okay Dave… I'm here now… Harley's here for you…" _


End file.
